Príncipe azul
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: SPOILERS One-shot. A Victoire le gustaba escuchar cuentos de príncipes azules, pero no sabía que pudiera encontrar el suyo entre los pasillos de Hogwarts y las tardes en casa de los Potter.-Reto de fics de la Nueva generación- Victoire/Teddy


**Oh, sí. El fandom de HP no se libra de mí tan fácilmente xD. Vuelvo con otro one-shot para el reto de fics de la _Nueva generación,_ del foro Weird Sisters. Sí, es algo compulsivo. No me gusta demasiado como ha quedado, pero me he dicho, "tú, a publicarlo y a apechugar con lo que sea". Así que aquí está, un Victoire/Teddy que me huele a típico y tópico. Bueno, nos leemos abajo.**

_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, sólo lo son el tiempo libre y la imaginación._

* * *

Cuando Victoire era una niña, su madre solía contarle cuentos antes de acostarse. Ella los adoraba y no le importaba si eran de la cultura muggle o de la mágica. Sencillamente le encantaba escuchar las historias de todos aquellos personajes, princesas, animales y brujas, e imaginar que era real. Le gustaba pensar en qué pasaba con Blancanieves y su príncipe al terminar su historia, si tendrían muchos hijos o en si seguirían tan enamorados como el primer día tras treinta años de matrimonio. También le gustaba creer que había algún lugar en el que todas las brujas malvadas eran obligadas por el Ministerio de Magia a rehabilitarse.

Aunque tuviera su visión particular sobre los cuentos, le gustaba creer que al menos en parte eran reales. Porque si la historia de cómo se hizo las cicatrices su padre era real, también podían serlo los cuentos acerca de resplandecientes príncipes azules. Aunque no fueran pelirrojos ni se dedicaran a la banca.

A Victoire le contaron cuentos antes de acostarse hasta el 30 de Agosto antes de ir a su primer curso a Hogwarts. Ella sabía que quizás era un poco grande para eso, pero adoraba ver como su madre explicaba las historias, y conforme iba creciendo las fue modificando hasta que se convirtieron pequeñas representaciones teatrales antes de acostarse.

Cuando Victoire subió al tren por primera vez, tras despedirse efusivamente de toda su familia, sintió que dejaba atrás algo importante de su vida. Sabía que a partir de ese momento se haría mayor inexorablemente, y esa idea la asustaba y la atraía a partes iguales.

Recorrió los vagones a paso lento, echando un vistazo a través de todos los cristales. Cada compartimento que veía estaba ya prácticamente lleno. Pensó en probar a pedir de entrar en un par de ocasiones, pero se sintió acobardada ante la perspectiva de un rechazo. Aunque era una chica con carácter y bastante decidida, le costaba bastante ser la primera en entablar conversación con desconocidos. Tiró de su baúl mientras buscaba algún lugar por el que decidirse. Cuando sólo le quedaba un vagón en el que buscar encontró uno con un par de chicos que parecían de su edad, mirándose sin hablar. Bueno, al menos no interrumpiría nada.

-Perdonad…-dijo cuando abrió la puerta- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? El tren está lleno.

Los dos asintieron y la ayudaron a colocar su baúl. Victoire se sentó, un poco incómoda por la situación. Pensando en cómo actuaría su madre se decidió a romper el silencio.

-¿Sois de primer año?

Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa en los labios y la bruja se envalentonó a hablar.

-Yo me llamo Victoire Weasley, ¿y vosotros?

-Robert Spencer.-dijo el chico sentado a su lado

-Edward Sharp.- el chico hizo una inclinación de cabeza educada.- Tienes un nombre extraño, ¿eres francesa?

Victoire sonrió, acostumbrada a que su nombre trajera confusiones.

-Mi madre es francesa, pero mi padre es inglés.

-Entonces, ¿hablas francés?-preguntó Robert dejando la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Oui, ma mère m'enseigné depuis que j'étais petite.

Victoire se rió de las expresiones de sus compañeros al oírla hablar en un rapidísimo francés y ellos no tardaron en acompañarla. Fue en ese momento en el que la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe y los tres giraron la cabeza para ver a un chico alto con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-Vaya, Victoire, siempre riendo, ¿eh?

Ese día Teddy Lupin tenía el pelo tan negro y desordenado como el tío Harry. Victoire se levantó y se abalanzó sobre él, como cada vez que lo veía.

-¡Oh Teddy, no os vimos en el andén!

Él rió ante la efusividad de su prima y la separó de su pecho con delicadeza. Le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y le dijo con falsa reprimenda en la voz

-Quizás si hubieseis llegado más temprano me habríais visto. No sé que tenéis los Weasley que siempre llegáis en el último segundo.

Victoire le golpeó el brazo, mirándolo divertida. Teddy sólo rió.

-¿No me presentas a tus amigos, Victoire?

-Son Robert y Edward.-los chicos sonrieron tímidamente- Él es Teddy Lupin.-presentó ella.

Teddy levantó una mano a modo de saludo y luego volvió a mirar a su prima.

-Escucha Victoire, sólo quería ver si estabas bien. Si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy dos compartimentos a la derecha, ¿de acuerdo?

Victoire asintió y le dio tres besos en las mejillas, según la costumbre francesa.

-Nos vemos en Hogwarts, Teddy.

Teddy salió del compartimento tras guiñarle un ojo a su prima. Victoire se dejó caer sobre el banco, el buen humor evidente en su cara.

-¿Es tu primo o algo así?-inquirió Robert

-Algo así.-rió Victoire entre dientes- Es el ahijado de mi tío, así que prácticamente somos primos.

Los otros dos se dieron por satisfechos con la respuesta. Cuando parecía que el silencio iba a instalarse entre ellos, sacó el tema que cualquier chico no dudaría en seguir.

-¿Os gusta el quidditch?

--

Victoire estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Esperar turno para sentarse en el dichoso taburete y ser adjudicado en una casa era lo peor que había hecho nunca. Veía como los estudiantes se sucedían y como las diferentes mesas aplaudían para recibir a sus nuevos compañeros. Ella sentía un nudo enorme en el estómago y tenía ganas de vomitar. Toda su familia paterna había terminado en Gryffindor, todos habían sido leones. Y estaba convencida que si su madre hubiera estudiado en Hogwarts también lo habría sido. Y allí estaba ella, acobardada por el sombrero mágico que probablemente marcaría su futuro de forma decisiva. La cola de alumnos se reducía más y más, hasta que incluso Robert y Edward fueron seleccionados (el primero a Ravenclaw, el segundo a Gryffindor). Victoire odió que su apellido fuera Weasley y deseó que hubiera empezado por alguna otra letra del abecedario. Cuando el último compañero fue enviado a Slytherin, Victoire se sintió increíblemente diminuta en ese salón enorme. El nudo le ocupaba todo el estómago e incluso diría que le afectaba la punta de los pies. Pero cuando la llamaron para sentarse en ese pequeño taburete destartalado, en medio del silencio se oyó un "_¡Tú puedes, Vicky!_".

Victoire se sonrojó violentamente y fulminó con la mirada a Teddy. Odiaba que la llamaran Vicky, y él lo sabía de sobras. Concentrada en cómo le daría una paliza a su primo, apenas fue consciente de llegar hasta el taburete y ponerse el sombrero sobre la cabeza con rabia. Apenas oyó el "_Más Weasley no_", porque el sombrero sólo tardó unos instantes en enviarla a Gryffindor. Victoire se levantó mientras sus nuevos compañeros la recibían entusiasmados. Vio cómo Teddy aplaudía más fuerte que ningún otro y cómo le ofrecía un asiento junto a él. Lo primero que hizo Victoire al sentarse (y deshacerse de los brazos de su primo entre felicitaciones) fue darle un pellizco en la pierna, retorciéndole la piel.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Vicky.-masculló mientras dirigía la mirada a McGonagall, que se había levantado para empezar el discurso de bienvenida.

-Definitivamente, toda una Gryffindor-rió Teddy cerca de su oído.- Toda una Weasley.

--

Victoire leía en la sala común. Estaba cómodamente sentada frente al fuego, con uno de esos libros gruesos con olor a biblioteca que solía enviarle tía Hermione. Aunque Victoire fuera una Weasley, aunque su padre hubiera sido un hombre de aventura y su madre una hechicera tan capacitada y arriesgada como para participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, ella no solía compartir ese punto de su carácter. Sí que le gustaba dar paseos al aire libre y creía que viajar era divertido, pero prefería sentarse cómodamente y leer cuanto libro le pusieran delante.

Solían bromear diciendo que había pasado demasiado tiempo con Hermione, porque sus dos hermanos seguían sin excepción el patrón genético Weasley. Quizás por eso siempre se había sentido tan a gusto con su tía, que siempre la miraba con comprensión cuando declinaba ir a jugar a quidditch porque estaba leyendo un libro interesante. O quizás porque le había enseñado su amor por los libros o porque siempre que la veía la invitaba a ir a la biblioteca de su casa. Cuando Victoire volvió de Hogwarts las primeras vacaciones de navidad y explicó con fastidio que los Slytherin siempre tenían una palabra burlona por andar siempre metida entre libros, Hermione la llevó al patio trasero de los Weasley y le contó a su sobrina algo que ninguno de los niños sabía: cómo fueron sus primeros tiempos en Hogwarts. Victoire se quedó sorprendida de que la fuerte y segura tía Hermione se hubiera encerrado en un baño para llorar y se sorprendió aún más de que tío Ron y ella no se llevaran bien al principio. Por eso, a partir de entonces, Victoire siguió enterrada entre libros sin preocuparse ni una pizca de los comentarios ajenos.

Victoire pasó otra página de su libro. Era tarde y quedaba poca gente en la Sala Común, la mayoría eran alumnos de quinto y séptimo, que con la proximidad de sus exámenes dedicaban cada vez más horas a estudiar. Victoire se sintió aliviada por estar sólo en segundo, aunque de vez en cuando se preguntaba si ella llegaría a esos niveles de estrés. Conociéndose, seguro que sí. Cuando sintió que su mente no podía concentrarse más en la lectura, puso un punto cuidadosamente en el libro y lo cerró. Bostezó sonoramente sin preocuparse de taparse la boca con la mano ("_¡Tápate la boca _ahoga_ mismo, es de mala educación!" _le hubiera dicho su madre) y se sorprendió cuando vio a Teddy, enfundado en su pijama azul, bajando tranquilamente las escaleras. Cuando la vio le sonrío animadamente y se echó junto a ella en el sofá.

-¿Qué haces todavía levantada Victoire? Es tarde.

Victoire enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta.

-¿Y qué haces tú bajando a la sala común a estas horas? Es tarde.

Teddy se limitó a soltar una risotada y a pasar un brazo por encima de los hombros de Victoire acercándola a él.

-No tenía sueño. Tenía la intención de mirar el fuego hasta dormirme por el aburrimiento, pero mira tú por dónde, podré hablar un rato contigo.

Victoire rió también e ignoró un par de chicas de quinto que los miraban con sonrisas estúpidas en su cara. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que la miraran de esa forma cuando estaba junto a Teddy, especialmente durante ese año, en el que Teddy había pegado un estirón y sus compañeras de curso habían sido contagiadas con la idiotez propia de las adolescentes. A Victoire eso no le importaba en absoluto: si quería abrazar a Teddy lo hacía, si se colgaba de su espalda como si el chico fuera un caballo de carga lo hacía sin preocuparse de los demás y cuando se liaba a golpes con su pecho y sus brazos, era inútil que las otras chicas la miraran horrorizadas ante sus modales.

-¿Y cómo sabes que yo no me iba a dormir ya?

Teddy la cogió con más fuerza y le pasó el otro brazo por la cintura.

-Porque soy más fuerte que tú.-le dijo en tono de superioridad y los ojos brillantes de diversión.

Victoire sabía de sobras que Teddy era más fuerte que ella. Pero si había algo de Weasley en ella era esa parte que reaccionaba cuando le decían que no podría hacer algo. Y las palabras de Teddy tenían ese preciso significado para sus oídos. Por eso intentó librarse de su agarre, intentando pellizcarle cada pedacito de piel libre al que llegaba mientras él se limitaba a intentar agarrarla. Tras varios minutos entre risas sofocados y algún que otro grito de dolor por parte de Teddy, los pocos alumnos que quedaban se fueron a dormir, irritados ante la evidente falta de respeto de esos dos.

Por eso nadie vio cómo caían del sofá y aterrizaban sobre la gruesa alfombra, ni cómo Teddy aprisionó a Victoire entre su cuerpo y el suelo. Y, por supuesto, nadie se podía imaginar que en la sala común, y sin querer, Teddy Lupin y Victoire Wealsey se daban un beso. En realidad casi no fue un beso, sencillamente sus labios se encontraron en el forcejeo. El primer beso de ambos, que no había sido planeado ni deseado. Cuando se despegaron, mirándose sorprendidos, Victoire no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír.

-Teddy Lupin, si te crees que besándome conseguirás ganar estás muy equivocado.

Ella continuó su juego, como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero Teddy no tardó en poner distancia entre ellos cuando Victoire siguió revolviéndose bajo él.

-Victoire Weasley, has ganado oficialmente esta batalla. Deja que ahora me retire a mi base para que no destruyas del todo mi dignidad.

Se puso en pie y le hizo una reverencia pomposa (aunque casi tropezó con sus propios pies) y dirigiéndole una sonrisa nerviosa se marchó por las escaleras. Victoire se quedó sentada en el suelo mientras él se marchaba tan rápido como se lo permitían sus pies. Tras un par de minutos mirando por la escalera decidió que lo mejor sería irse a dormir. Se levantó de un salto y cogió el libro que había quedado olvidado. Mientras se dirigía a su habitación siguió pensando en la reacción de Teddy, sin comprender sus repentinas ganas de marcharse.

A veces los chicos eran tan raros…

--

Victoire se colocó su chapa de delegada en el pecho. Era de noche y ese día les tocaba a Edward y a ella hacer una ronda por el castillo. Cogió su varita y se despidió de sus compañeras de habitación con un alegre "_¡Buenas noches!". _Llegó a la sala común a la hora acordada con su compañero y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse cuando vio a Teddy estudiando. Aunque Teddy siempre sacaba buenas notas pocas veces lo había visto estudiando hasta tan tarde. Sonrió a Edward y le pidió con un gesto que no dijera nada. Se acercó lentamente a Ted, aprovechando que estaba concentrado. Realmente los EXTASI le estaban afectando si no notaba como se acercaba. Con el tiempo Teddy había desarrollado una especie de sensor que le indicaba cuando su prima andaba cerca. Y normalmente usaba ese sensor para huir en la dirección contraria. Victoire podría haber fingido que ni lo notaba ni le importaba, pero cuando pensaba en ello, sola en su cama, le dolía pensar en cómo habían cambiado las cosas en esos años. En cómo había cambiado las cosas desde esa noche en el suelo de la sala común.

Victoire se acercó más y más a Ted, intentado no hacer ningún ruido para darle una sorpresa y, para que negarlo, evitar que saliera pitando de la sala. Pero aunque esperaba sorprenderlo no pensó que taparle los ojos con las manos y susurrarle un "_Te pillé_" al oído podría hacer que Teddy pegara un bote en el asiento, tirándolo atrás y aplastándola en el suelo, y que su pelo se volviera de un llamativo azul cielo. Victoire sintió que al tiempo que Teddy (_y esa maldita silla que debía de pesar unas tres toneladas_) caía sobre ella todo el aire desaparecía de sus pulmones de un golpe seco y no pudo respirar hasta que el chico logró ponerse en pie y quitarle la silla de encima. Respiró entrecortadamente durante un par de minutos, mientras Teddy, cogiéndola de la mano, le pedía perdón una y otra vez y se aseguraba de que no le hubiera pasado nada.

Y claro que Victoire se sentía mal por el trompazo que se había dado, evidentemente le dolía todo. Pero notó cómo la mano de Teddy sujetando la suya era suave y que el contacto le quemaba de un modo agradable. Y cuando sus miradas se encontraron y vio cómo Teddy se sonrojaba e intentaba soltarle la mano (_ella no se lo iba a permitir_) se dio cuenta de todo con abrumadora claridad. Aunque pudiera parecer engreída, intuyó que Teddy no la evitaba porque no quisiera verla, sino algo muy distinto. Quizás porque querría verla demasiado. O desde demasiado cerca.

Sintió cómo la comprensión se apoderaba lentamente de ella, dándose cuenta realmente del significado de su descubrimiento. Teddy Lupin sentía algo por ella. Ted, aquél que había sido como un primo. Aquél con quien había compartido mil trastadas cuando eran pequeños. Aquél que desde ese fatídico beso había intentado poner distancia entre ellos. Aquél que en ese momento le cogía la mano y miraba el suelo de la sala común, sin atreverse a cruzar otra mirada con ella.

La comprensión que la había llenado segundos atrás se convirtió en un _algo_ diferente que le ocupó todo el interior. Teddy Lupin sentía algo por ella. Y ese hecho no la molestaba en absoluto. Es más, ese hecho estaba muy lejos de molestarla.

Quizás fue por la intuición de algo muy gordo, o quizás fue por el golpe que se había dado, pero contrariamente a lo que hubiera hecho cualquier otro día, Victoire no se quejó cuando la acompañaron hasta su habitación, aunque eso significara dejar a Teddy en la sala común mirándola con expresión compungida.

--

Victoire se pasó una mano por el pelo, nerviosa. Corrió a abrazar a Harry, felicitándolo por su cumpleaños. Miró disimuladamente a su alrededor. Ni rastro. Suspiró cansada y decidió sentarse en el primer asiento vacío que encontró. Llevaba pensando en aquel día desde hacía semanas, pero nada tenía sentido si él no estaba allí. Nada tenía sentido si Teddy Lupin no llegaba con su sonrisa sincera y su voz grave y tranquila. Victoire echó atrás la cabeza y la recostó contra el sillón. Desde el día en que Teddy le cayó encima su relación con él se había reducido a saludos incómodos y a sonrojos constantes. Victoire había podido vivir en aquella rutina silenciosa en el castillo, había logrado soportarlo. Pero no le habían hecho falta más de cinco días sin ver a Teddy para darse cuenta de que no podría vivir sin él. No podría vivir sin observarle de lejos, sin ver cómo reía tranquilamente con sus amigos o sin sorprenderse diariamente con su nuevo color de cabello.

Estaba enamorada de Teddy Lupin. Y hasta dónde sabía, él también sentía algo por ella. Definitivamente debía de ser una chica muy idiota para no haberle pedido aún para salir.

Así que se había preparado mentalmente para ese día desde en el que volvería a ver a Ted, había repetido en su interior tantas declaraciones diferentes que una u otra le vendría a la cabeza forzosamente. Volvió a echar una ojeada a la sala. Definitivamente Teddy _tenía_ que llegar, no podía perderse el cumpleaños de su padrino. Victoire se distrajo, sólo un poco, cuando los niños, capitaneados por James, organizaron una pequeña batalla campal en el jardín que ella podía contemplar desde la seguridad que le ofrecía estar dentro de la casa. Fue después de que James y Hugo fueran vergonzosamente derrotados por tío George (que no había tardado en unirse) que a Victoire le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando oyó a Teddy deseándole un feliz cumpleaños a Harry algunos metros tras ella. Sintió cómo le crujió el cuello cuando quiso girarlo demasiado rápido, pero no le importó mucho después de que sus ojos se quedaran fijados en el idiota que la traía de cabeza. Sólo notó la intensidad de su propia mirada cuando Teddy se dio cuenta de su presencia y, sonrojado, apartó su vista de ella en una velocidad récord. Respiró hondo y se preparó para llevar a cabo su plan.

-¡Has crecido Teddy!

Victoire se levantó de un salto del sofá en el que estaba y, cómo si acabara de verlo llegar, se acercó a él con decisión. Se acercó a él y le dio tres besos y Victoire se reafirmó en su decisión cuando notó un escalofrío por parte de Teddy cuando puso una mano en su hombro.

-¡Oh Teddy, me he enterado de que has encontrado trabajo! ¿Qué tal es? ¿Es divertido? ¿Te hacen trabajar mucho? No me puedo creer que ya no nos veremos más por los pasillos de Hogwarts… ¿No echas ya de menos el castillo? Tiene que ser difícil hacerte a la idea de que no volverás por allí. A mí me cuesta imaginarme que ya vaya empezar sexto, parece que estos cinco años hayan sido brevísimos, ¿no crees? He empezado a ojear los libros y tiene pinta de ser muy complicado, realmente voy a tener problemas con los hechizos silenciosos…

Victoire siguió con su interminable monólogo mientras cogía con naturalidad el brazo de Teddy y se lo llevaba a la cocina, dispuesta a seguir hablando hasta que después de salir al patio trasero hubiera alejado al chico a una distancia prudencial de la casa. Teddy se mantuvo callado todo el trayecto, dejando caer algún "_mmmm_" o un "_claro_" que no llegaban a interrumpir la charla de Victoire. Cuando consideró que ninguno de sus familiares podría molestarlos, Victoire se calló de sopetón, después de explicarle a Teddy su última discusión con Dominique. Se plantó frente al chico y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo vio terriblemente incómodo y rojo hasta la comicidad.

-Creo que los dos sabemos porque estamos aquí, Teddy.

Bien, su plan se ponía en marcha. A juzgar de la expresión de Teddy, probablemente él lo negaría todo. Ella le diría que no se hiciera el tonto y, por fin, le confesaría todo lo que sentía.

Pero Teddy no le soltó ningún "_no entiendo a qué te refieres, Victoire_", sino que de pronto arropó la chica entre sus brazos, apretándola contra él en un agarre firme. Le olió el pelo y le besó la cabeza con delicadeza y con una lentitud que sorprendieron a Victoire. Ella intentaba reaccionar, decirle alguna de las frases que tanto había preparado, pero en ese instante, entre sus brazos, todas esas palabras le parecían un sinsentido.

-Debo de ser algún tipo de pervertido masoquista…

Las palabras, llenas de frustración, llenaron los oídos de Victoire en un instante y de repente se echó a reír sin poderse contener. Se agarró al cuello de Teddy mientras se liberaba de cualquier tensión que pudiera sentir. Cómo había extrañado que Ted le hablara de aquella forma, más allá de las simples fórmulas de cortesía. Separó la cabeza de su pecho y levantando un poco la cabeza se encontró ante la avergonzada mirada de Teddy.

-¿Y por semejante tontería me has estado evitando durante tres años, Teddy Lupin? Me parece el motivo más estúpido que he oído nunca.

Victoire enredó los dedos en el pelo de Teddy. Él apartó una mano de su cintura y la colocó suavemente sobre su mejilla. La acarició lentamente, disfrutando de cada milímetro de la piel de Victoire bajo sus dedos. La sonrisa cálida de Victoire le decía que ese sólo instante pagaba todo ese tiempo de distanciamiento. Por eso o porque llevaba demasiado tiempo deseándolo, Teddy Lupin besó a Victoire Weasley en el patio trasero de Harry Potter. Victoire se dejó llevar en ese segundo beso, el segundo beso de toda su vida. No recordaba que los labios de Ted fueran tan cálidos y no se imaginaba que su contacto la incitará de esa forma a abrir los suyos, pidiendo ese _algo más_ que los dos necesitaban. Cuando separaron sus labios, los cuerpos aun pegados el uno al otro, ambos abrieron los ojos y Victoire no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida. Teddy había cambiado su discreto castaño claro por un vibrante azul cielo.

-Tienes el pelo azul.- aclaró Victoire cuando vio el desconcierto pintado en la cara de Ted. Él suspiró y depositó un breve beso en su frente.

-Desde hace tres años no hace otra cosa que volverse de este color. Pero queda mucho mejor en tus ojos…

Victoire sintió que algo en su estómago daba saltos de alegría, sintiendo que una parte de ella ya hacía mucho que estaba con Teddy.

-Te quiero.-murmuró Teddy mirándola con esa expresión que Victoire había visto tantas veces en los ojos de sus padres.

Lo besó con fuerza, dejando que Teddy la hiciera sentir pequeña entre sus brazos, diciéndole "_yo también te quiero_" con cada movimiento que hacía.

Quizás creer en los cuentos de hadas nunca había sido una estupidez. Quizás su historia no sería tan apasionante como la de sus padres, los padres de ambos, pero sin duda siempre recordaría como, tras tenerlo a su lado toda su vida, por fin había encontrado a su príncipe azul.

* * *

**Tengo que publicarlo ahora porque sé que si espero luego no me atreveré a hacerlo. No me gusta mucho, ya lo he dicho, pero lo hecho hecho está.**

**Quería comentar la frase en francés que hay al inicio. No sé francés, lo digo ya de entrada. Me he servido de un traductor de estos online y de la ayuda de un par de amigas (**gracias penca número uno y Anna :)**), pero me huelo que no acaba de estar bien. Si alguien ve errores garrafales que me lo diga, que editaré el capítulo.**

**Por último, sólo quiero decir que agradecería un montón las críticas constructivas. Algo me dice que Victoire está a un paso de la Mary-Sue (y no quiero volver nunca más a esa etapa xD).**

**¡Un beso enorme y gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**


End file.
